


We Never Go Out of Style

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer in New York is unbearably humid, even in the temperature-controlled tower. Steve suggests a swim, which sounds pretty awesome, even if Darcy's ex is going to be there too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Go Out of Style

Darcy had never quite gotten used to New York in the summer. It was humid, more humid than it really had any right to be. The tower was environmentally controlled, but the humidity still pervaded somehow, made the nights heavy and soggy and just entirely unpleasant.

She was laying naked on her bed, sheets pushed down around her feet, feeling just sticky and gross. The fan moved air over her, but it wasn't really helping like she wanted it to. “Fuck this,” she muttered. “Fuck New York. Fuck all of it.” Night may have gotten cold in the desert, but at least it wasn't this fucking damp.

Her phone vibrated on the pillow beside her. She would have slept through it if she'd actually been able to sleep, but now she just picked it up, squinting at the screen.

Steve's name and number displayed across the screen, so she accepted the call and held the phone to her ear. “How the fuck did you even breathe this shit when you were all asthmatic?” she asked, staring up at the ceiling.

“Well, it wasn't fun,” he answered wryly. “Obviously you're not sleeping either. You want to come for a dip?”

A swim sounded really excellent, actually. And Steve in a bathing suit... “Is Bucky going to be there?” Steve made a noncommittal noise, and she sighed. “Steve...”

“You're gonna get over it soon enough, Darce. Why not now? Just think of all that cool water...”

Darcy closed her eyes, rubbing her hand over her forehead. “Yeah, okay. I'll meet you down there.” She hung up the phone before she could change her mind, but sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed almost had her reconsidering.

She and Bucky had... Well, they'd met. Instant attraction. They'd fucked that night, and it had been intense. But. Bucky had a special knack for pushing her buttons, and they'd had a very volatile on-again, off-again relationship since then. They were currently off, very, very _off_. It didn't help that Steve was one of her best friends, and he and Bucky were practically inseparable.

Pushing herself to her feet, she made her way over to where her bathing suits were hanging in her closet. Bathing suits, plural. Tony had installed a  _very_ nice swimming pool in the tower for both exercise and leisure, and she fully enjoyed taking advantage of it as often as she could.

She thumbed through the hangers, mentally discarding most of them. No, if Bucky was going to be there, she wanted to look  _hot_ . He liked her curves, so she was going to show them off. She pulled out a physics-defying white bikini with red polka dots on it. She'd bought it on a whim and hadn't really had a chance to wear it yet because it was, uh, revealing was a polite term. But she was sure as shit going to wear it now. Fuck him.

She stopped to push her flip-flops on and grab a thick, fluffy towel from the bathroom before heading out to the elevator. The hall was empty, as was the elevator as it took her down towards the pool. Chances were pretty good that Steve had already been on his way down there when he'd called, and sure enough, when she pushed through the wide wooden door into the vast, glass-enclosed room, he was already in the water.

With Bucky.

Steve's eyes widened as she dropped the towel from where she'd wrapped it around her body, and his lips moved, but she couldn't hear him across the water.

Bucky's dark head whipped around and he stared at her, eyes intense as they took her in.

Darcy slid her flip-flops off and walked over to the edge of the pool, putting a little extra sway in her hips. She sat down, letting her feet dangle down into the water.

Steve made his way over almost immediately, his eyes politely appreciative. She hadn't known that such an expression existed before she'd met Steve, but it was so, so Steve. “You look good.” His hand came up to run down the back of her calf.

“Thanks.” She reached down to brace her hands against his shoulders and sort of hopped forward. He automatically reached out to catch her waist, and her boobs slid down his bare chest as she entered the water. 

He quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. “I'm surprised that thing didn't just come right off,” he said, sounding incredibly amused.

“Don't worry, there's still plenty of time for that,” she replied, trailing on finger down the hard lines of his chest. “Thanks for the hand. You look pretty good, too.”

“No problem.” He backed away from her, his hands falling away from her waist.

Now that her field of vision wasn't entirely obscured by Steve's broad shoulders, she could see Bucky. And he looked  _pissed_ .  _Good_ . He looked between her and Steve and then threw himself forward, the water churning around him furiously as he swam away from them with powerful strokes.

“I know what you're doing,” Steve said conversationally as he came to stand beside Darcy, arms folded over his chest as they both watched the dark-haired man swim away.

“Oh? And what's that?”

“You're baiting him.” He shrugged. “It's what you do when you guys break up. However, I'm willing to play along, if it'll get the two of you back together.”

She sighed, sinking down into the deliciously cool water until it lapped against her chin. “I don't think that's a good idea, Steve. I mean, we get back together for a while, and it's hot and perfect, and then it all just... falls apart again. I don't think it's good for either of us. Or you, having to put up with our shit.”

“What if...” He turned to her, blue eyes earnest as he looked down at her. There was a faint blush of color on his cheeks that hadn't been there a second ago. “What if there was someone else around to help when you two got... punchy?”

Her eyebrows rose as she looked up at him in disbelief, and she stood straight up, water channeling down her body in rivulets. “Say what?” Because she thought she knew what he was getting at, but this needed some fucking clarification.

“We never argue like that. We get along pretty good, I think you're...” His eyes dipped down to where her bathing suit was just barely clinging to her breasts before coming back to her face. “I can help you two deal with each other.”

“Um, the three of us?” Because she had to be absolutely  _sure_ .

“Sure. Wouldn't be the first time Buck and I had shared a girl.” He cleared his throat. “I mean, both been with the same woman. At the same time.”

Darcy sighed again. “But you're one of my best friends, Steve. I don't want to ruin what we have.”

“I would never let that happen.” His expression was so earnest it almost hurt, and he reached out a palm to cup her cheek. His hand shifted a little, fingers sliding back into her hair to steady her head as his face came down towards her.

He came closer, closer, and she rested her hands against his shoulders to steady herself as his lips came down for hers, her eyes fluttering closed.

He'd barely laid his lips across hers when she heard a loud  _smack_ , the sound of an open palm striking the surface of the water. Darcy pulled back and looked over to see Bucky standing there, looking absolutely  _furious_ . His dark hair was held back from his face in a ponytail, and she could see his jaw working in his cheek.

“What the fuck, Steve?” he demanded as he looked back and forth between them, blue eyes cold and hard.

“I was just kissin' our girl,” Steve replied, sounding absolutely unphased by Bucky's temper. He brushed his hand over her bare back, his skin sticking slightly to hers from the water on her still-damp skin.

Darcy rested her hands on her hips, sticking her chest out a little bit. “Yeah. Apparently Steve thinks that he can help you not be an asshole.”

“Not exactly what I said.” Steve's eyes cut to her, looking entirely unimpressed at what she'd said. “You two have trouble relatin' to each other sometimes, I can help with that.”

Bucky didn't answer, eyes still hard as he stared at him, mostly Darcy. She shrugged. “I guess if you're not into it, then...” She turned towards Steve, lifting her hand to run a finger down the center of his chest again. Steve really was put together well. Serum or not, he was fucking cut. She leaned forward and licked a bead of water from the skin beside one tight nipple, and he hissed in response.

Bucky gripped her hips with enough force to bruise, turning her around and pushing her back against Steve. His metal hand closed around her top and he ripped it away, letting it fall, discarded, into the water. And then he was there, pressed against her. His hand wound in her hair, pulled her head back until it rested against Steve's chest. His lips fell on hers almost ferociously, she felt the edge of his teeth as he ravaged her mouth.

She gave back as good as she got, though, her fingernails scratching down his chest as she bit his lower lip. He growled deep in his chest as his head dropped down to suck at the top of her breast where it was just out of the water until a bruise welled up against the skin.

He lifted his head, releasing her hair as he looked between her and Steve. A lot of the fire had gone from his eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked, voice low. 

“Yeah. You deserve to be happy, Buck.” Steve was holding her waist, steadying her back against him. He was happy to be there, she could feel him hard against her.

“And you?” Blue eyes focused directly on Darcy, open and vulnerable. He  _wanted_ it to work, she could see it in his expression.

She reached for him, her hands slipping behind his neck until she was pulling him down towards her again. She tugged until their lips met again, less violently this time but no less intense. His tongue swept into her mouth for a moment, but then he pulled away again, his eyes flicking over her shoulder.

He didn't have to say anything, she got the message. She turned around until she was facing Steve, her back pressed against Bucky's chest. “Hi,” she said quietly.

“Hi.” He leaned down to kiss her again, and this time there was full contact. His lips were soft as they moved over hers, slow and thorough.

Bucky's mouth was against her the side of her neck as she tilted her head back, and hummed in appreciation as he sucked against her skin.

Steve broke away and looked down at her, a question in his eyes. She felt his fingertips brush tentatively over her her breast. “Is this okay?”

“Whatever you want, Steve.” Her head fell back against Bucky's shoulder as she arched into the man in front of her.

Large hands encircled her breasts, thumbs rubbing gently over her nipples. Steve lifted them clear of the water and bent down, mouth closing over one as he drew it into his mouth. He nipped and sucked the same way Bucky was working at the side of her neck, and Darcy let out a long moan.

When Bucky's hand slipped down into her bikini bottoms, she straightened up. “We should get out of the pool.”

“I have an idea,” came the low voice from behind her. “Stay here.” That was obviously addressed to Steve, as Bucky was gently urging Darcy to the side of the pool and lifting her easily out with a hand on either side of her waist.

She climbed up onto the pool deck and watched the play of muscles in his shoulders as he hauled himself out beside her. He pulled his black-and-white trunks off before he sat down at the edge of the pool, legs dangling down. He held out his hand for her, and she took it, wondering what he was doing.

His other hand yanked off her bikini bottoms and tossed them away, and then he was pulling her down into his lap. “You wet?” he asked, a murmur in her ear as one hand slipped down between her thighs. His middle finger slid easily into her pussy, she was definitely wet. He withdrew, lifting his hand up to his lips to lick it clean before his hands were on her hips again. “Ride me,” he urged, lifting her up.

Darcy reached down and grabbed his hard length, lining him up so that when he lowered her again, she took his cock deep inside her. She kept her eyes locked on Steve's, watching him watch her. He wasn't looking at her face, he was watching where his friend's flesh was disappearing into her body, a look of naked lust on his face.

“Open your legs,” he told her, and she spread her legs wide, teeth sinking into her lower lip. “You should taste her, Stevie. Like a little red berry.”

She let her head fall back against his shoulder again, unable to look at the intensity on Steve's face as he pushed through the water to them. She felt his large hands spreading her open, felt hot breath puffing against the delicate flesh for a second before his mouth was suddenly there, lips locked around her clit.

He drew on it gently at first, then harder, his tongue flicking back and forth for nonstop friction that had her writhing over Bucky. The hands on her hips were rocking her up and down over the thick cock buried deep inside her. 

It felt so fucking good, she didn't know what to do with her hands. One went into Steve's hair, her fingers tugging a little with every deep suck. The other settled over Bucky's left wrist, where she'd be able to squeeze as hard as she needed to without worrying about hurting him.

And they had her squeezing tighter and tighter as the pleasure coiled inward. Her body was hot, tight, every flick of Steve's tongue, every time Bucky brought her down over him just seemed to wind her tighter and tighter. She was gasping and moaning, their names spilling from her lips.

“Come, baby,” Bucky said. “Steve needs to see you come.”

She gripped at his wrist, her thighs shaking. A few more flicks of Steve's tongue made her shatter, a long cry echoing off the water. Her legs wanted to close, and when Steve pulled away, her thighs clamped tightly together.

“That was beautiful,” he told her, his hand stroking over her knee.

“Just wait 'til you're inside her,” Bucky said through gritted teeth. “Feels like a fuckin' dream.” He was moving her faster now, her ass slapping audibly against his thighs as he pushed up to meet her. Her legs fell open again, and she leaned forward a little, resting her hands just above his knees for leverage. She rocked back against him, her breasts swinging free until Steve reached up and caught one, plucking at her nipple.

Bucky's fingers dug into her hips, pushing up into her as much as he could. He stilled, his own orgasm breaking with a yell as his cock pulsed deep inside her. Immediately his arms went around her waist, holding her close against him as he made what was practically a purr in her ear.

“How 'bout it, Steve?” he asked, voice a little rough.

“Yeah.”

Darcy looked down to see Steve setting his own blue shorts on the pool deck beside them, then he was surging up out of the water beside them. He turned and lay on his back, and held out his arms with an inviting smile.

Bucky helped Darcy stand up and move over, and she sank down on her knees. Steve was holding his cock steady for her, and she lowered herself slowly onto him. Bucky's arm was behind her shoulders. “Lean back,” he told her, and she leaned back against the unyielding metal, trusting that he would support her.

She started moving, and the angle made the wide head of Steve's erection slide over her g-spot every time she went up and down. He was making appreciative noises, low groans slipping from his lips. His eyes were on her body, watching her breasts bounce as she rode him fast.

Bucky's free hand came down to rub over her clit, and her eyes closed as she lost herself to sensation. Steve gripped her thighs as she rose and fell over him, thrusting up to meet her every time she came down.

It wasn't long before the pleasure overwhelmed her again, and she was crying out as she clenched around Steve's cock.

“Fuck, that does feel like a dream. Hold her for me, Buck.”

She felt Bucky settle behind her, straddling Steve's legs, and pulling her back against his body, holding her still.

Steve pumped up into her so hard she was keening continuously, her pussy clamping down around him. It was all she could do to hang on as he rammed himself up into her, her head rolling back against Bucky's shoulder. “Steve,” she moaned, voice broken.

“You look so hot like that,” he told her, a low murmur in her ear. “That pretty cunt swallowin' up Steve's dick. He's really givin' it to you. Harder, Stevie, she can take it.”

She'd never been fucked this hard, this fast, and all she could do was scream, her fingernails digging into Bucky's arm until he grunted. It seemed to do the trick, though, it wasn't long before Steve was stiffening as he pressed himself up into her.

He relaxed back against the concrete, and Bucky let her sag down against him, still holding her close. Darcy felt boneless, she felt like she might even be able to sleep.

“Come back to my room,” Bucky said, and the invitation seemed to include both of them.

Steve nodded, and Darcy said, “Yeah. But... Where's my bathing suit?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Style, by Taylor Swift. I may be a little hooked on this song now.


End file.
